This, I Regret
by LunaLancasterHitachiinKagamine
Summary: The twins made me break the chandelier. It's their fault. I'm the Host Club's new dog now, and I regret everything that happened that day.


-I KNOW I KNOW I NEED TO STOP STARTING STORIES BEFORE I FINISH MAH MAIN ONE GAH. Anywayyys, enjoy! *Sucks at making titles so PLEASE HELP ME FIND A GOOD ONE!*-

-XxXxXx-

I woke with a yelp as my head banged against the roof of the car.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head. Len looked at me, and burst out laughing. I glared.

"That hurt, Len-Oniisan! Don't laugh at me!" He just laughed harder. The car halted, and he shot forward, ramming his head into the front passenger seat. It was my turn to laugh, now.

"Are we here?" I asked. The driver nodded.

"Welcome to Ouran academy, Miss."

-XxXxXx-

After all of my things were settled in, I walked around the extravagant school, as many looked at me. I finally wandered into a room marked: "Third Music Room".

Oh, how much I would regret that.

As I opened the door, I was attacked by an army of rose petals. I blinked, and the doors continued opening revealing seven beautiful boys.

That, I don't regret.

A blonde haired boy stepped up to me, taking my hand.

"Ah, it looks like we have a new customer. Welcome, Princess." He kissed my hand and bowed before me.

"Uhm..."

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself." I sighed.

"No need, Tamaki." His blonde head looked up.

"I went to middle school with you all." I stated, as if he should know something like this.

"Oh.." He said. I laighed.

A brown hair boy looked at me.

"Hey, your Amane Hazuki, aren't you?" I nodded. Damn.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, than me, with speculating eyes.

"The pop star?" I sighed, and nodded again. I blinked at them ,memories flooding back to me. I abruptly walked up to them and slapped them both. They yelped, and looked at me.

"What the Hell?" They screamed in unison.

"I don't like you two." Looooong story.

I blinked, feeling something was missing.

"Where's Kyouya-Kun?" I asked. Said raven-haired boy stepped up.

"Hello, Hazuki." He said. I smiled.

"Hi!~" I waved.

"If I may ask, where is Len?" He said. The brown haired boy, (I don't know his name yet...) Blinked for a moment...

"Len...? As in-LEN KAGAMINE?" He screamed. I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Not out loud! I'll call him right now!" I called him and told him where I was, and he soon after walked in.

"There he is. Len freakin Kagamine." I said with a bland voice. Len glared.

"Pleasure to meet you all!" He said, bowing. The twins looked at each other, than to him, then back at each other, with a devious smirk.

"So," They said in unison, wiggling their eyebrows at him. "Lil' Miss Grumpy over here your girlfriend?" Len blinked.

"Uhm..." All three looked to me.

"Well?" Asked the twins. My face blushed bright red, and I pulled out my mallott and began chasing them around the room.

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOTS! WHADDYA TAKE ME FOR? GET! BACK! HERE!" In my haste, I tripped and fell, pulling on a cord. Apparently, that was the cord that gave power to the pure crystal and gold chandelier that hung above me.

Until it fell, of course. It landed on me, and I screamed loudly. Shards of glass coated my body, and littered the room. Everyone stared with wide eyes. I tried to get up, but peices of glass tore into the skin of my hands as I tried to push myself up. I yelped again.

"S-Shit!" I wailed. My hands were bleeding heavily, and I tried to turn away. I hated blood.

Len was the first at my side, picking me up. Tears were streaming down my face, as I tried to look away from my hands.

Kyouya looked at me. "Shall I take you to the hospital?" He asked.

"N-No! Please, j-just the nurse..." Kyouya simply nodded, taking me to the nurse. As she bandaged my hands, I winced. Kyouya was looking at a notebook. He abruptly shut it, and looked at me.

'You owe me 10 million yen, Hazuki." Was all he said. (I'm pretty sure you can all see where this is going now. HURR HURR.)

"WHAT?" I screamed, making the nurse jump.

"Alot of it was for that chandelier, some for the maintenance who had to clean that whole mess up, and," He looked at my hands. "For the cost of the supplies the nurse has just used." My eyes widened.

"Oh, and you hit Kaoru pretty good with that mallot of yours when you fail, that should be another 1,000 yen." He stataed simply. I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY! Master gave me a million, and refused to give me anymore!

"I-I don't have-" I started. The twins advanced towards me with an evil smirk.

"Earn it..." They said in unison. The brown haired boy, who's name I had learned was Haruhi, (I instantly thought of my purple-haired loli back home...)

His eyes went wide.

"Say no," He said. "Get another job, become a prostitute, ANYTHING but-" She was cut off by Tamaki.

"From now on, you are tho Host Club's dog!" I sweatdropped.

"Master is gonna be piiiiissed..." Was all Len muttered.

"You'll earn your money back through the Host Club!" Said Hikaru. I shrugged.

"Doesn't sound all that hard.." Haruhi was signaling me to stop, but I wasn't paying attention. "But how?" I finished.

"Hmmm..." Said Kyouya, in thought. "You could..be a maid...Clean up after the customers.." I nodded.

"Or," Said Kaoru. "She could sing." I could see the dollar signs flashing from his head.

"Perfect!" He said.

'Hell, I'll do both." I looked down. "Once my hands heal..." Haruhi sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You've just sold your soul to the Devil..." I looked at Haruhi closely.

"Haruhi.."

"Hm?"

"...Your a chick."


End file.
